Because
by voldie's lover
Summary: Because each of the seven colours are hauntingly weaved with an emotion...and the illusions they create – black and white – is what shades everything with varied intensities and reveal to each of us our subjective realities. HG/GW. Femmeslash. Drabble series.
1. Violet

**I see Hermione and Ginny as the pairing in this, where Hermione is the narrator. But really, you can imagine it with any pairing that you want. I haven't specified a pairing as such all through this. This was originally written for a friend of mine. :)**

**For you and only you, Ish.**

* * *

_Because..._

_Violet is compelling, luring...seductive._

The first time I saw you, you were wearing that overlarge violet tee of yours.

And scent of violets.

And a smile that was so very conflicting to the implication of this decadent, dark colour.

Because your smile was anything but dark...

So full of innocence.

I confess, I started out with the same damn feeling.

I never knew this thick ink had always stayed clogged inside of me.

Thick..

Decadent..

So fucking sick.

It's fucking sick of me to crave to be near you just to see your lips move. Feel your hand in mine.

Warm to touch.

While mine's cold.

For it isn't blood that's flowing through my veins.

It's this vile, dark ink.


	2. Navy

_Because..._

_Navy is the sky after dusk...when I stare at the stars and try to find solace in their glint..._

My day started real early this morning, for I rose way before the sun did.

Or should I say, pulled myself up after a night full of restless tossing and turning.

I'd thrown myself face-first into the pillow last evening the moment I got home, and had hardly lifted my face off it after that.

All through it, my empty room, painted in the deep navy of the nightfall, mocked me mercilessly as it stayed silent to my soft cries.

I'd waited..

I'd waited for what seemed to be an eternity to me for you to come around..

And talk..

I knew you were dying to..

Or maybe the nights have always deluded me...

Night's spent seeing you..and only you in my dreams.


	3. Blue

_Because..._

_Blue is the colour of clear summer sky...of new beginnings..._

Summers are warm. They literally are.

Summer was when you came into my life.

Summer was when you returned, yet again after a brief, paltry pause..

Where we'd always been in each other's hearts.

It's when I love sitting squinting at the forget-me-not blue and weave my silly castles in the air, flimsy as those cottony clouds..

Imagination on flight..

As boundless as it is for the birds flying up there...

And I lose track of time..

For the sky seems to stay blue forever those days...

Head in the clouds?

Talk to me about it.


	4. Green

_Because..._

_Green is calming...moment of silence...fleeting tranquillity before the imminent storm._

There was this period of lull..

It seemed as though I was floating in a place that was neither here nor there...

Devoid of emotion..

Devoid of drive..

Devoid of purpose.

I'd spend my days gazing blankly at the leaves that twisted and twined and fought for space..

Leaving not one gap for a single beam of light to filter in..

I'd been caged in.

I'd had an eternity to curl up and..introspect.

Introspect the pull I felt.

Introspect what in the fucking hell were you doing inside my head.


	5. Yellow

_Because..._

_Yellow is joy...love...warmth... yellow is you..._

We've never been out all that often doing crazy stuff and painting the town red like you'd once promised without really thinking about it.

But the rare moments we've had were priceless. I guess the rarity is what makes things priceless..

Like stones that glint off light in countless tiny sparks..

One that I wouldn't mind slipping into that elegant finger of yours. As improbable as it sounds.

But I thought you'd always held on to crazy, incredible dreams...

Sea that sparkled..as though thousands of those stones were what filled that limitless, cavernous abyss..

Sun that beat down..

Smile that outshined it...

Laughter that was more careless than the fickle wind..

You're the reason for my joy..

My motivation..

We could make it all happen.

Together.

I'd give anything to spend a lifetime with you.


	6. Orange

_Because..._

_Orange is spontaneous...lively...energetic..._

You have one hell of a wicked sense of humour, do you know that?

I don't know how is it that you have the words at your tongue, ready to be fired..

Funnily enough, you say that you're a little unsure with your words.. tend to go inarticulate...

And I'd mentally scoff at it.

Because hey, I'm the inarticulate one here. I could only 'mentally' scoff.

You'd always known to shut me up.

You'd make your point, you'd win your side of argument with your witty words.

I could spend my life just listening to you go on. It's fun hearing you go on.

Absolutely amusing.

You'd gesture with your hands, roll your eyes, shake your head...

Even when you're criticizing...complaining...or all-out whining... it's a fucking delight.


	7. Red

_Because..._

_Red is fierce...red is searing... Anger..madness.. jealousy._

Baby, you know there's anger only when there's love to instigate it.

I love you..

Wait.. let me make it a bit more clear to you..

I'm in love with you.

And..

What's mine, stays mine.

That's the reason why I hate it when I see other's having their share of love from you.

I go stupid with rage.

I hate your fucking stupid friends.

I hate your fucking stupid crushes.

I hate everyone you set your eyes on.

Madness.

Its sheer madness when I want to take you away from your family as well.

I've fucking lost my mind when I think of tying you up and keeping you locked inside a fucking cellar.


	8. Black

_Because..._

_Black is void..nothingness... black is where I'll be without you.._

Right now, you have the power to make or break me.

Could just take away my light and pitch me into darkness.

You do know that you're my light, don't you?

And that's the reason why I say you could take away my light...

Are you getting me, love?

Are you getting me when I'm pleading you to not walk away..

Please don't leave me...

Stay right with me forever...

If you walk away, you'll take the light with you..

And I'll be left here in this frightening nothingness..

I can barely see a thing without you.


	9. White

_Because..._

_White is pure...white is light...white is going back to innocence..._

You're so fucking innocent that it hurts.

Naive...

Could never hurt anyone..

You just don't have it in you.

You've never ceased to amaze me..

Each time...

Amaze me with the clarity of your intentions..

Do you ever think of holding grudges, getting back at people...

Hurt?

You'd say yes.

That you're hurting me.

See, you're that naive...

Do you realize that I'm the one hurting...not just myself, but you as well...

You only know to play to my fucking ridiculous whims.

You're that fucking naive.

And I'd never want to taint this spotless white colour..

I'd never would want..

Expect...

Anything of you..

Just need you in my life.

For now, and forever.

For I wouldn't find another chance to stumble upon anything anymore beautiful that you.


End file.
